Different but Alike
by ZebraDolphin
Summary: Eli has a horrible day and while drowning his sorrows he meets Clare Edwards. They both share some alike situations. Will they meet again? Will they become anything? FUTURE FIC, AU, CHARACTERS OOC
1. Life Can Screw You Over

Chapter 1

You know those days where everything just goes from okay, to bad, to "This is the worst fucking day ever!". Well if not then good for you, you lucky bastard. Because, today was one of those days for me, unfortunately my day still isn't over, all these horrible things happened in the morning, now it's only one in the afternoon, I just hope nothing makes this day even more horrible. Here's how my morning went, if you were wondering. First, I woke up late, then when I was in the shower I slipped and hit my head, then when I made my coffee I took a sip too fast and burnt my tongue, I know, smart huh? After that I decided it was best to just get out of my house. Walking down the street, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into some guy, who just happened to be a mugger. Yep, I got mugged, he took all the money from my wallet and just for the fun of it, my watch. Fucking great. By this time I was about an hour or so late for work. I ran there dodging cars, bikes and people. I got there safe and sound, thankfully. Unfortunately though I still didn't get my luck back and the second I walked through the door I ran straight into my boss, who today apparently wasn't having such a good day either, therefor I got my head basically chewed off by him. He's usually pretty laid back, but I guess today was just one of those days for both of us. Although unbelievably my luck still hasn't turned around so then when I went to visit my girlfriend in her office I caught her fucking another guy on her desk. Fucking ridiculous! She started saying it was an accident, she caused a scene, which made my boss wonder what was going on, she told him we were together, however we're not supposed to date co-workers and therefor I got suspended from work and she got fired because she was dating two co-workers. The part where she got fired was basically the highlight of my day, can you blame me? That was all this morning, which brings me to the present, where I'm about to enter some random bar and drown my sorrows with tequila, which I know is more of a party drink, but it's one of the only types of alcohol of which I can stand the taste.

I walked inside, it was basically empty, just some old man sitting at a table in a corner, is that creepy? Or am I just paranoid? I walked over to the bar counter and sat on a stool.

"What can I get you?" A feminine voice asked.

"A bottle of tequila and maybe a better life." I responded without looking up to see the female bartender.

"Sorry, can't get you either of those." She stated. I looked up at her raising my eyebrows.

"And why is that?"

"Well if I got you the tequila you'd start telling me all your life problems, and usually that wouldn't bother me but today I don't wanna hear about them, and as for the better life, well if I could get anyone a better life I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you. If you get me the bottle of tequila I promise to not talk about my problems and if I do, you can charge me double, or just kick me out."

"Sounds good to me. Anyways, I'm leaving in about two minutes, so unless you can get drunk enough to break your promise in that short amount of time, we're good." She said handing me the bottle.

"Thanks." I opened the bottle and took a swig. I then looked at the girl, she had jet black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was pretty, but she looked too much like Julia, my now ex-girlfriend. Apparently more then two minutes have passed because the girl started mumbling incoherent things to herself. Then the door burst open and a younger girl then the one with black hair came in flustered.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be late, it's just - "

"It's fine, it was only a couple minutes, but you can't let it happen every time. I know this is your first day and everything, so it's okay. Unfortunately for you, now all I have time for is to tell you good luck, no time to show you the ropes, you'll just have to do your best. Good luck." And with that the black haired female left and was now replaced with an auburn haired bartender. She went behind the counter, put her elbows on and let her face fall inside her hands. I really hoped she wouldn't start crying. With today's luck she'd probably cry and tell me all about her life. Fortunately for me though, this girl was tougher then I had made her out to be in my head and she stood straight and shook her head, as if to get the thoughts out of her head. She then looked around and saw me, as if for the first time actually seeing there was a customer inside the bar, the old man left about two minutes ago. She walked up to me and broke the silence.

"Is it always this quiet?" She asked.

"Wouldn't know. It's my first time here."

"Oh. What brought you here today?"

"Bad day." I stated simply.

"Do you... want to talk about?" She asked hesitantly. When I didn't answer right away she continued talking. "I mean isn't it in my job description?"

"Well, the other bartender threatened to kick me out if I talked to her about any of my problems."

"Well, she mustn't know what it means to be a real bartender, because I know that we tender of the bars also have to be psychologists."

"Are you begging me to tell you my problems?" I asked teasing. She laughed lightly.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Maybe, if you tell me your problems it gets me out of my own long enough for me to actually think staright."

"Well, if you insist." I chugged down a couple gulps of tequila. "Where shall I start?"

"Wherever everything started getting bad."

"Then basically, the moment I woke up this morning. I'll just tell you everything that went down. So first I woke up late. Second, I slipped and banged my head in the shower. Third, I burnt my whole mouth with coffee. Fourth I got mugged by some random dude. Fifth, my boss screamed at me for being late. Sixth, the worst of them all, I caught my girlfriend cheating on me in her office at work, so I broke up with her. Seventh, she made a scene at work, and since she was a co-worker my boss suspended me from work because it's against the rules to date a co-worker. So yeah. Those we're my seven horrid things of the day, I guess number seven isn't so lucky for me." I finished, taking another couple swigs of tequila.

"And this all happened today?" I chuckled at her comment.

"Yep. My life plummeted to the ground in a matter of hours."

"Wow. Thank you." Thank you? What is she talking about? Why would she thank me?

"Excuse me? Thank you? Why?" I asked, confused as to why she would thank me. She laughed lightly.

"Thank you for making my day seem like some sort of heaven. You've actually made happen something I thought was impossible."

"Good to know that my life going to the drain makes someone so happy."

"Oh, god, sorry, that's not what I mean, I - " I laughed and interrupted her.

"It's okay, I'm glad that you can't actually beat my horrid day with your own." She chuckled at this. I was actually pretty happy that I could make this girls day seem better, I'm not sure why, but she seemed like the type of person who just really doesn't deserve a bad day. I downed some more tequila and realized that I was actually getting sort of dizzy. It's okay though, it's not as if I needed to be anywhere.

"Do you want to hear about my day?" The auburn haired girl asked, taking me out of my daze.

"I must warn you, I'm not any type of psychologist or anything, therefor the best I can do is simply listen, but go ahead, I wouldn't mind a happy story."

"That's fine. Though, you know just because it doesn't beat your horrible day, it doesn't mean it's necessarily a 'happy' story."

"Hm, we'll see about that." She smiled, took the bottle of tequila that was in front of me and took a big gulp of it. After swallowing it she made a face of disgust.

"What? You don't drink?" She blushed a little.

"Not really, no, only on rare occasions."

"Let me get this straight, you barely drink, but you work at a bar?" She smiled.

"Basically." I laughed a little.

"Alright, now tell me about your day."

"A couple things happened, sort of like you, just not as bad. My roommate who's also my best friend told me I had to move out of her condo in two weeks because her boyfriends moving in with her, my sister who left for Kenya years ago came to visit and it's only been two days and I found out she's leaving to go back there in three days so I haven't spent much time with her, my boyfriend Jake decided to put us on a relationship break he said he wanted a breather and last but not least I was late for my first day of work."

"First off, at least you've got two weeks notice from your roommate. Second, try and make those three days the best ever and it'll seem like plenty of time. Third, that guy Jake is the biggest jerk, he doesn't know how lucky he is to have a girl as beautiful as you and fourth, well at least you aren't fired." She laughed a little bit, but also had a blush ever since I called her beautiful, it just slipped from my lips, but now that I look at her, she is pretty beautiful, her curly hair seems to bounce, she has perfect blue eyes that I could lose myself in and her smile is radiant. Although she's beautiful I won't go for her, I just met her and most importantly I just got out of a relationship and she's still in one, they're simply on a break for now, but once this Jake guy realizes what a huge mistake he's made, he'll snatch this girl back up in a heartbeat. I just noticed I don't even know this girls name. I should ask her.

"Thanks. I think you'd be good at this job." I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe the listening and talking part, but I don't know anything about drinks, I know some alcohol names, but I don't know how to make anything with them."

"You're telling me you don't know a basic rum and coke?"

"No, of course I know that one, it's pretty obvious. I just don't know the ones where there's more then two types of liquids inside the cup." She giggled, which made me smile like an idiot.

"What do you do, for work I mean?"

"I'm a book editor, I read books, see which ones are good, pick them and edit them. Which I like, because it also gives me time on the side to write my own stuff."

"You're a writer? Have you published anything so far?"

"Not yet, no, but I'm in the process of writing the novel, I'm just stuck with one of the plot twists I've created."

"I will definitely read that book, if it ever comes out, I'll be able to say 'This guy drank a bottle of tequila at the bar I work at, I had to call him a cab and he puked all over my shoes! He's awesome!'" We shared a laugh.

"I apologize for your future inconveniences then."

"Thank you, but I would rather you just prevent the whole puking on me situation instead of apologizing."

"I'll try."

"That's better." We talked until about six at night, some more customers came and she became busier, I decided then that I should leave her to her work.

"Hey, I should go, you're getting busier by the minute and I need to go anyway, I have some things to do tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, um I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess you will." I started leaving then remembered I wanted to ask her name.

"Hey, I never got your name."

"Clare. Clare Edwards."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Clare Edwards, I'm Eli Goldsworthy."

"A pleasure indeed, Mr. Goldsworthy." With that I gave her a smirk, turned around and left. I decided to walk home since I wasn't even intoxicated anymore, the tequila had left my system. I looked around to make sure I wouldn't forget where this bar was because the girl who worked there, Clare, was definitely someone I wanted to get to know. She could possibly become a great friend. Maybe one day, more? Nah... That's absurd.

**Authors Note: If you're also reading my other story (The Girl Next Door) Yes, I am going to continue it, it's just that the laptop that I have the story on is getting repaired, it was being stupid, I won't have it back for like 2 weeks, which means I've lost the chapters I was working on and I don't really want to re-write what I've written. I then got bored so I wanted to write something, which brings me to this product. I'm not sure what I think of it.**

**Do you like it? Want me to continue it? or is it COMPLETELY BORING AND UNORIGINAL? Let me know... please? Thank you :)**


	2. Reunited

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! It's so nice of you guys! I LOVE getting reviews it boosts up my self esteem :) Alright, I know it took a while but I have school and now it might take longer because I have a huge text in french class to write and a five page essay in English, not to count all the other home work in between, so don't be hating on me if it takes a week or so to update... please? :) I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be, and hopefully it doesn't make it hard to understand. ENJOY, maybe?**

**P.S: I also feel like there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I'm sorry for those of you who hate that, I don't mind it, but I'll try to not make it as frequent, alright, now read :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

I got home that night, the effect of meeting Clare completely gone, now I had to deal with the effects of today's events swirling around in my head. I was suspended from work for one month, therefor I'm temporarily unemployed... Great. I guess I could work on my book. I've lost my girlfriend to some douche bag. Seriously, what's wrong with her? Maybe it's me. I could be the problem... I went in my room and collapsed on my bed. Looking to my right, I saw I had left my phone here on my nightstand, I opened it and immediately regretted the move. I have thirty missed calls and eight new voice mails, all from Julia. I decided that I'd listen to at least one, simply to see how ridiculous her explanations might be. "Seriously Eli? You're going to ignore me? I just want to say I'm sorry. He was a mistake okay? I love _you_ baby, please, believe me when I say, I didn't mean to hurt you and that if you could just forgive me, we could go back to being together, we're perfect for each other. I won't ever cheat on you again! Please! Forgive me Eli?" I didn't know what to think anymore, I desperately wanted to go back to her, I wanted to forgive her and just forget about her cheating on me, we were definitely perfect together, and we've been together since we were 20, so 4 years now. The next message started playing. "Eli, I said I'm sorry, can't you forgive me? It was a mistake, people make mistakes." True people do make mistakes... Next voice mail. "Are you serious? You know what? Fuck you! Don't forgive me for all I care!" 4th voice mail... "Baby, I'm sorry, I do care if you forgive me, it would mean the world to me if you could at least call me back... Please babe..." Maybe I should call her back, I mean, at least tell her that I wasn't ignoring her... 5th. "You're probably getting even now right? You're out fucking another girl? Fine! Be the biggest dick face in the world and fuck every girl you want!" Did she really think that our relationship meant nothing to me? Next voice mail... "Elijah Goldsworthy answer your phone!" 7 th voice mail. "Eli, come on... I'm sorry, a million times sorry, can't we just move on and be together again?" Last voice mail... "You know what, I'm begging one last time Eli. I'm sorry, it was a mistake I'll never do it again, give me a chance. I love you remember? You love me too, ple - " giggles then came out on the other line. "Fitz stop, I'm on the phone. Shit." That was the last of the message. I laughed without humor to myself. God, and I was actually contemplating calling her and maybe trying again with her... She was just a bitch and a whore who didn't deserve anything good in life, I hope this Fitz guy hurts her... emotionally, I wouldn't want her to be physically hurt, that's too much. My phone then rang and without looking at the I.D I answered.

"What the fuck do you want Julia? You want to rub Fitz, the douche bag in my face? You're a slut and I hate you! I hope you get hit by a bus or something!" I wouldn't really wish that upon some one, my anger just took over.

"Okay, first of all, not Julia, second of all, what happened between you two? And third of all, harsh... hit by a bus or something?"

"Oh, sorry Adam, I - uh, nothing." I didn't really want to talk about Julia to Adam, well not to anyone really.

"Dude, no, you're answering my questions. What happened?" I knew he'd be like this...

"I don't really want to talk about it Adam..."

"Come on Eli, just tell me, you know I won't stop annoying you until you do."

"Fine, I caught Julia cheating on me and I broke up with her, okay? Are you happy now?"

"Julia cheated? I for sure thought that if one of you would have cheated it would be you." Seriously Adam?

"Not helping bro."

"Sorry, I just... Sorry. Do you want to hang or something, maybe get a drink, take your mind off Julia for the night?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just wallow in my own pity for the night." It's not that I didn't want to hang out with Adam, he's my best friend, I just didn't want to be with anyone right now. I mostly wanted to sleep.

"Alright Eli, but if you need me just call, I'm here for you man." I knew Adam would understand, although I also know he wanted to object and tell me to meet him, but he knew that I can't be forced to talk, I needed to go to him on my own, or else it wouldn't help at all.

"Thanks Adam, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"No problem man, bye." I hung up and let my head fall against my pillows, my eyes slowly shut and I let the darkness engulf me and soon fell asleep. I suddenly woke up to a ringing, I started feeling around my nightstand aimlessly, hoping to get my phone. I got it and brought it to my face squinting to see who was calling at 3 in the morning. It was of course an unrecognizable number. I grunted and answered with a groggy, hello.

"Hi."

"Not to seem rude or anything, but, well. Who are you? And. Why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, well that sucks for you, but I still don't know who you are."

"You don't recognize me?"

"No. Should I?"

"Well yeah! It's me! Imogen!"

"Imogen, as in Degrassi high school Imogen? Wait, why are you calling me, of all people, at three in the morning?"

"Adam told me your girlfriend cheated on you and you guys just broke up." Damn it Adam...

"You talk to Adam?"

"Yeah, he's kinda sorta dating my sister."

"Oh, I knew he was dating a girl named Skye, I just never realized it could possibly be your sister, wow, small world."

On the other line Imogen giggled. "I know right?"

"I know you care, Imogen, but why call at three in the morning? Couldn't this wait until the actual morning? Like, oh I don't know, 10 or 11 in the morning. The time when people are actually awake."

"After Adam told me the news about you I wanted to call you, but I didn't have the guts to, you know after what happened between us I didn't really want to talk to you ever again. I continued repressing the feeling of calling you until I realized it was three in the morning and I just couldn't sleep. Therefor I just had to call you, you know, for my own good."

The instant Imogen mentioned the "what happened between us" I felt like a horrible person. We had dated in high school, for about 3 months and I ripped her heart out. I told her she was manipulating and that she was suffocating me. I said that we weren't meant to be together, although I basically said anything to make her leave me alone. She was sweet, really, all she wanted to do was help me, but, it just wasn't a good time for me. I would have ended up hurting her more then I did. In the end she was okay, though we didn't talk at all, I knew she was fine by the way she looked at me. It wasn't anger or sadness in her eyes, it was just a simple look, one that meant nothing.

"I'm sorry." I wanted to apologize, I never had.

"For what?"

"For everything I did to you back in high school. Imogen you were a great person, honestly. Not to be cliche or anything but, it wasn't you, it was me. Seriously, I didn't want to bring you down my road with me, you deserved better."

"Elijah, it's fine. It's in the past. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologize for Imogen."

"No I do. I had wished for so many horrible things to happen to you, but now I know that all I want is for us to be able to get along. I simply wish for you to have a great life." I chuckled at this.

"Imogen, you don't need to apologize for thoughts you had." By now I was getting tired again and really just wanted to talk to Imogen later so that I could sleep.

"Maybe we can get lunch or something later this week, we could catch up."

"Yeah, sure Imogen. Call me later to discuss the details though, I really need some sleep."

"Yeah okay. Goodnight Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Good night Imogen." The second I hung up the phone my eyelids dropped and I went back to sleep. It wasn't that I didn't ever want to see Imogen, it's just that I didn't want to necessarily see her at this moment. I don't even know why she would want to see me, I was such a jerk to her, she was always quite different, but I never thought she'd think of talking to me ever again, let alone suggest a lunch date. But I was too tired too wonder anymore than that.

The next morning I woke up forgetting all about the Imogen phone call. I took it slow, I ate a bowl of cereal in my kitchen and took a long hot shower. As I got out my phone rang, I went to get it and the moment I saw the caller I.D I remembered last nights events. I answered and Imogen's voice immediately filled my head.

"Hello Eli."

"Hey, Imogen."

"I was just calling to make sure we were still on for lunch and if so I wanted to hash out the details."

"Lunch, yeah, great. We're still on Imogen."

"Wonderful. Alright, where do you want to meet?"

"How about at The Dot? You do still remember The Dot, right?" The Dot was where most of us hung out after school, it was a small cafe near Degrassi.

"How could I forget? Okay, we'll meet around one then?"

"Sounds perfect Imogen, I'll see you then."

"Great. See you soon Eli Goldsworthy." The line went dead. I got dressed and looked at the time, it was almost one so I left my apartment and was soon on my way to meet my high school girlfriend, who I haven't talked to or seen since graduation. This'll be great. Right? I mean, it's not like we hate each other. She just want's to be there for me after my huge breakup. I got to The Dot and as I walked in, I spotted her. She was sitting at a booth. Imogen had definitely matured since high school, her style changed although it still had a unique spark to it that I guess would be in anything Imogen wore. I walked over and cleared my throat. She looked up noticing me and jumped to her feet in an instant and pulling me into one of her hugs that surprise you so much, it starts off awkward. She let go, backed away a step and looked me up and down.

"You haven't changed one bit." She said to me, smiling.

"I must say, it's the opposite in your case."

"And is that a good thing?" Imogen asked me, lifting her eyebrows and smirking, although it's her own, and definitely not mine. She sat down and I followed.

"I'd say so. You've matured, though there's still that thing about you that makes you...you."

"Okay, so I lied. You have changed, you look so much more of a man."

"Ouch. Are you saying I didn't look like a man before?" I teased, putting my hand on my heart feigning hurt.

"Oh stop it. I'm just saying you've grown up emotionally, and therefor making you seem more... Dare I say? Sophisticated?"

"Sophisticated? That's a new one. But, thanks."

"How's life treating you?"

"It was treating me pretty damn well. I was doing great, but yesterday I guess life decided to finally be a bitch." She chuckled.

"It'll do that to you every now and then. So apart from Julia cheating, what made life a bitch?" I continued to explain the whole day of yesterday to her, for some reason leaving out the blue eyed bartender.

"Life really screwed you over didn't it?"

"Maybe not." I said, remembering how I could work on my book and Clare, how I would not have met her if life had been normal and good to me.

"How so?"

"I get some time to finally work on the book I started and couldn't get to finishing it."

"That's great Eli! I can't wait to read it. There's no doubt in my mind that it'll be a best seller." I scoffed. Not believing in myself as much as other people always seem to be doing.

"Yeah, right."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I am being serious. You, my dear friend are talented and need to stop being so unbelieving and write that book with your heart and get it published. People love your ideas and therefor will read whatever it is you produce with that mind of yours."

"Okay, okay. God. You know your scary when you want to be right?"

"Eh, I try."

"Thanks Imogen. You know, for always believing in me, and for being there for me, after all I did to you I don't deserve it."

"Eli, stop beating yourself up. You needed to self heal and I understand that. Now can we please just forget the past and have lunch?" I smiled and nodded. For the rest of the lunch I asked Imogen about herself. She's an artist now, she has some paintings in some galleries and she's sold a couple of them. I always knew she'd go in painting and drawing, she has natural talent. It was nice catching up with an old friend. She really did help me, even though I didn't want help, she always gave it to me somehow. We talked for hours on end and only finished around four. Imogen looked at her watch and her eyes bulged.

"Oh my god! It's four, I had to go meet my parents and sister for a family night an hour ago! Shit, I don't have my car."

"Relax, I can give you a ride."

"Are you sure? You don't need to be somewhere?"

"No, Imogen, it's fine. Really. I'll drive you there."

"Thanks Eli."

"It's the least I can do." We went to my car. When I stopped in front of it and opened the door Imogen looked surprised.

"You got rid of Morty?"

"Yeah, he sort of broke down and I decided instead of fixing it I needed a new car."

"But you loved Morty, I loved Morty. He was so different and he drove smoothly." I laughed at how hurt she seemed from me getting rid of Morty.

"He was getting old Imogen, I needed to be sure about my car, I couldn't have it breaking down every month."

"I know, it's just. There were so many memories with that car."

"I know, I know, but at least we got memories. Now get in before you're later then you already are for that family night." With that she hopped in and I drove her to her house. It was a comfortable silence in the car. We had talked about almost all subjects during our lunch, that we didn't have much left to discuss, therefor music and our breathing were the only sounds heard. When we got to her house I walked her to her door.

"Thanks for being here for me Imogen, it means a lot coming from you."

"Elijah, it was my pleasure."

"Well, have a nice family night." We hugged again and as I pulled away and turned around she stopped me.

"Do you want to join us?" I would have but I had something I wanted to go do.

"I actually wanted to go work on my book tonight, I think I'll be inspired."

"Totally understandable, go write a masterpiece Eli Goldsworthy."

"We should do this again soon. Call me. Just not at three in the morning this time."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said, laughing.

"Alright, see you later Imogen."

"Definitely."

With that I left. I wasn't actually going to go work on my book. I didn't actually feel inspired at all tonight. I needed to do something else. Something I told myself I'd do. Something I've been thinking about since I woke up this morning. I needed to go see someone. I'm going to go see her. The blue eyed bartender is my destination tonight.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I swear this is NOT ELMO (eli + imogen) , this IS ECLARE.**


	3. Pathetic? No

**Authors Note: Alright, so here's chapter three, hope it's not a disappointment to any of you. I've got a cold and my brain is basically mush right now, therefore making it hard for me to create any rational thought with it. It's only been a week since my last update on this story, but a week seems like forever, anyway... Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing and putting it in alerts and what not :) It means a lot to me. Alright, enjoy :), hopefully, and I'm hoping there aren't too many mistakes  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the bar, which was usually getting crowded around this time, it was quiet tonight, not completely empty but there was not more then six or seven people in here. My eyes darted immediately to the counter. Standing behind it, mixing together a drink, was Clare. I went and sat on a stool and waited patiently for Clare to take notice of me. She turned around ans a small smile came on her lips as our eyes met, I smirked back at her.

"Hey! You're back."

"I'm back. How's work today? Were you punctual?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was even early."

"Well, congratulations on your second day starting off great."

"Thank you ."

"No problem Edwards." I smirked at her.

"And how about you? How did your day start off?"

"It started off with a three in the morning phone call from a high school friend. Who I by the way, haven't talked to since high school graduation. Said friend called wondering how I was after my breakup."

"Wow, one very concerned friend you've got there, calling at three in the morning."

"Yeah, well she's always been a little quirky."

"Oh, the friends a she." She stated seeming as if she understood something I was missing completely. I looked at her questioningly, lifting my eyebrows. I wonder what I'm missing in this puzzle.

"Am I missing something?" I asked her after she wasn't saying anything more.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yeah, something's apparently right in my face and I don't see what it is. Please, enlighten me with what you know."

"The girl calls you at three in the morning to ask you how you're doing after a breakup you had." She said, basically just stating exactly what I just said.

"Yes, go on."

"Eli, no girl would call a guy friend they haven't talked to in years just to ask how they're feeling after getting their heart broken."

"What are you trying to say Clare?" I asked, honestly confused as to what she was getting at. I really don't see what's apparently obvious.

"How do you not see it?" Okay, now she was just getting on my nerves.

"See what?" I asked almost letting my frustration get to me. "Sorry. See what?" I asked in a gentler tone.

"This girl likes you. She has feelings for you Eli. If she didn't she wouldn't have called you so late." I laughed, knowing Imogen didn't like me, we had history, I broke her heart, she wouldn't love me ever again. Me and Imogen, we're just friends. She looked at me confused by my laughter.

"You're telling me that the girl I dated for three months, then ripped her heart out and got ignored by until graduation called me at three in the morning, years after because she loves me?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Well when you put it that way..." She said looking down, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No, Clare it's fine. I guess without knowing the story between Imogen and I, it would be easy to think that she might like me." She looked up, a shy smile on her pinkish face. She shook her head quickly.

"So, Eli. What would you like to drink?"

"I think I'll just have a coke tonight." She left and got a can of coke, pouring it into an ice filled glass and sliding it in front of me. I took it and said my thanks, taking a sip.

"So what brought you here tonight? Did something bad happen after the 3 am phone call?"

"Nope, just wanted to see you." Damn, why did I say that? It makes me sound desperate and stupid. Oh, god, she probably thinks I'm all clingy and atached to her now. I ruin everything. I looked up at her face and noticed the huge blush on her face, and the goofy smile plastered on her lips. I smirked at the sight.

"Are you trying to flatter me Goldsworthy?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I am." I said with a smirk and a wink.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Good luck with that." With that she went and took the order of a couple of people that had just entered the bar. What am I doing? Am I seriously flirting with the girl I had just met yesterday? After my four year relationship just ended yesterday? Shouldn't I be, oh I don't know, getting wasted, sulking and going to see strippers? Maybe become a man whore and have a bunch of one night stands? Or is that just in the movies? What's wrong with me? This girl doesn't deserve to get the wrong idea about my intentions. I hadn't realized she had come back to her spot in front of me until she started snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Earth to Eli. Anybody home?" I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her.

"Oh, sorry, I was, uh, just thinking about some things."

"It's fine. So, today was your first official non-working day, how does it feel to be unemployed?" I laughed lightly.

"It was, well, it was uh, pretty laid back, I guess you could say." She nodded her head.

"I see, so by that you _don't_ mean completely boring?" She asked with a smile on her face. Today wasn't boring, but I'm pretty sure if Imogen hadn't been in it, it definitely would have been. I laughed at her lightly.

"Well I wouldn't say completely boring...Actually yes, I would." I smiled at her and she did the same. "Although it's not boring anymore." I added with a wink. Eli! Stop flirting with her! Right, stopping...

"There he goes with the flattering again." She smirked at me. I really don't know what's wrong with me.

"Enough about me. How has your day gone so far?"

"My day was good, I mean I'm still looking for a place to stay and I started packing the less important things into boxes so that when I do leave it won't take me too long to get ready. Jake is still not taking us off our relationship break, but I guess I'm okay with that, we might actually need time apart."

"It seems like an okay day, it might not be great but at least it's not horrible right?"

"Yeah. You're right, I should be pretty happy about my day so far."

"That's the spirit. And hey if you don't find a place in the next two weeks and you need to move out, you can stay a few nights at my place, while continuing your search. I know we just met but I feel like we could be great friends. I'm just putting the offer out there. I mean, it'd be great if you found yourself a place but in the case that you don't I can help out."

"Um, cool, I guess. Thanks. That's really nice of you. You aren't like a psycho serial killer are you?" She teased. We laughed a little.

"Not that I know of. I mean I could easily have a split personality and one of them is a psycho serial killer. Now that I think about it, I feel like I miss a couple days a month..." I succeeded in making her laugh, it was something I loved doing, making people laugh. She turned her head to the entrance and did a quick double take. All of a sudden her smile disappeared and a look of sadness appeared but quickly got replaced with anger. I looked over to where her eyes were set and it was a guy with his arm around a blond. The guy was tall and had brown hair. He leaned down, pecked the girl on the lips and she left his side to sit at a booth while he came to the counter to probably order something. Clare's eyes never left him and when he finally noticed Clare his eyes bulged quickly but went back to normal just as fast. He continued to walk slowly over to Clare and stood right by me.

"Jake." Ah, now this makes much more sens, it's the guy she's on a relationship break with and she's pissed because he's with a blond bimbo.

"Clare, hey. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah or else you wouldn't of brought your date here right?" Jake instantly looked hesitant, he probably wasn't sure what to answer to that.

"I'll just have two long island iced teas." Ignoring her statement.

"You can wait, I was serving someone else before you rudely interrupted." She said venomously. She turned and faced me.

"What did you say you wanted?" She asked me.

"Um, I'll take that really complicated drink that you light on fire." I said with a wink, knowing she just wanted to make Jake pissed since there wasn't another bartender on shift with her tonight to take his order. She smiled at me.

"Alright, one Flaming Gator coming right up." She slowly started taking ingredients out. She took a triple sec bottle, a melon liqueur bottle and a 151 rum bottle out then got a glass. She slowly poured each liquid inside the glass and went to get a straw and a lighter.

"Alright when I light this on fire you can look at it for a while but then quickly slide the straw in and drink it, trust me it won't burn you."

"You're positive about this?" I asked, I had never drunk from a flaming drink, I've gotten one I just always had it blown out before drinking it.

"Yes. One hundred percent."

"Alright, I'm ready." She took turned the lighter on and approached the flame to the liquid, it quickly took a flame and it was beautiful. I looked at it for about ten seconds before swiftly sliding the straw in and sucking on it. The liquid came to my lips and everything was fine. I drank it quickly since there wasn't too much of it to start off. Clare had watched me drink it the whole time.

"How did you like it?"

"It was great, I've never actually drunk one of these while it was still on fire."

"It's funner isn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Indeed." I slid the cup a little farther away. Clare then put the things away and took out two other cups and more liquids out. She started mixing and slid the two cups to Jake, who I forgot was standing beside me.

He mumbled a thanks, paid and left to meet the blonde waiting for him. Looking in front of me Clare was leaning her head in her hands, I felt bad for her, Jake wasn't technically cheating on Clare but being on break usually just means taking a break from relationships and he was there just dating another girl, it would suck. She stayed like that for a couple minutes not moving. Still not doing anything, I decided I'd say something.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. Clare sighed, lifted her head and wiped some tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm pathetic, crying over some stupid guy who put us on break and even though I tried my best to tell myself that we were only on break, it felt like more, like he was breaking up with me, and now I know. I know I was being a complete idiot and clueless for believing we were going to be fine, god, I hate myself right now."

"Don't hate yourself, you're not stupid or idiotic. You were just being like anybody would have been in your situation. You're also far from being pathetic."

"Would you stop already?" Now, she was confusing me. I guess now would be a great time to say that girls are unpredictable and completely impossible to figure out, I was simply trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry, what?"

"Stop being so nice!"

"Are you telling me to be a jerk to you for crying?"

"Yes! Please, be a jerk." Was this girl insane? What kind of human being would purposely want someone to be a complete asshole to them? Who in their right mind would ask for someone to stop being nice?

"Really? You want me to be a jackass to you?"

"Yep, lay it on me."

"Alright fine. You're one of the most pathetic girls I've ever met. You're so completely stupid and clueless for not seeing that this guy didn't care about you one bit and not seeing that he was playing you all along. He was probably in it only for fun and sex until he found someone who wasn't as clingy and girlfriend type. Of course being on a break meant breaking up, but you're just to idiotic to realize anything so obvious."

Obviously I didn't mean anything of what I said, but she was the one who asked for it, I only repeated everything she said, because that was what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you!" She yelled at me, then took a bottle of vodka from under the counter and took a huge gulp from it, making a disgusted look with her face after swallowing it and giving a quick shake of her head before repeating the previous movement. She continued to drink. I guess that's all she really wanted, she just needed something to push her off the edge therefore she wouldn't feel bad drinking. After seeing her drink almost half the bottle I decided it was time to step in.

"Easy there tiger, that's enough for you."

"No, I'm allowed to drink."

"I never said you weren't, I was just saying to take it slow."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I know I'm not, but if you're actual boss knows you've been drinking on the job you'll probably get fired."

"My shift is over. The other bartender is supposed to be here in about fifteen minutes." Alright, then I'll let her drink, how drunk could one get in fifteen minutes?

Fifteen minutes later...

"Eli! Where did you go?"

"I'm right here Clare, right in front of you." Oh boy was I wrong about someone not getting drunk in fifteen minutes. I didn't know a tiny girl like her could put drinks away as fast as that, but I'm not ever going to judge a book by it's cover ever again.

"Oh." Then she went into a laughing fest and wasn't able to stop.

"You said the other bartender was supposed to be here by now right?"

"Yep." She quickly looked around. "Oh there he is!" She pointed to a big looking guy. "Owen, there you are!" The guy walked over beside Clare behind the counter.

"Clare, hey. Are you drunk." He asked holding her up.

"As drunk as Eli would let me get before you got here." As she sad my name she waved a hand to me. Owen looked at me.

"Thanks, for not letting her get too smashed."

"Yeah, no problem. I tried making her drink slowly but she wouldn't let me stop her, therefore leading to a drunk as can be after fifteen minutes Clare."

"Fifteen minutes? Wow, this girl can't hold her alcohol."

"You didn't see how much she drank." Clare was the one to speak next.

"You should've seen me Owen, I could totally win a drinking contest or something!" She was slurring some of her words now

"What are we going to do with you Clare Edwards..." Owen said to Clare, still holding her up a little.

"I could stay here!"

"Yeah...No. I don't really feel like taking care of a drunk tonight."

"Then you can take me home!"

"Clare, I have to work. Remember?"

"Right..."

"I'll be right back." Owen left to go and serve some customers. Clare, holding herself on the counter too the second bottle of vodka that she opened and drank some more. This time I took the bottle away from her.

"I'll take that." I said snatching it quickly from the loose grip she had on it.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"And now you're not. It's like magic." She rolled her eyes at me and quickly took another bottle of alcohol from under the counter, this time it was tequila. She took a swig from it, grimacing from the taste. I guess I couldn't really stop her from drinking when she had about an infinite amount of booze at reach. She continued taking gulps of the poison, I was still protesting but it didn't help one bit, she was getting more wasted by the second and I couldn't do anything about it. I saw Owen coming back, thinking he could stop her.

"You let her continue to drink after she's already drunk?"

"Trust me I tried to stop her." I said showing him the bottle of vodka in my hands.

"I see, so she's a worthless cause?"

"Basically"

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Clare said, stumbling on her words.

"Clare, maybe you can take a cab home tonight." Owen said to her, trying to hold her still and not let her drink anymore then she already has.

"I can take her home." I offered, I had never really trusted cab drivers, they can be so creepy.

"Good idea. Clare, you hear that? Eli's going to take you home, alright?"

"Yep, alright, I guess I'll go home. Can I take the tequila?"

"No." Owen and I said, completely in sync. Clare pouted at this but got out from behind the bar to my side, with Owen's help of course, she couldn't exactly walk straight and not trip on her own feet at the moment.

He passed her to me and we walked out of the bar, well she mostly stumbled, but we made it. There was nobody around where I parked anymore, though it's probably because I parked far, since I liked walking.

"Eliii, where are we going?" Clare whined as I opened the door to the passenger's side.

"I'm taking you home." When I said home, she stomped her foot on the ground and pouted, just like a five year old.

"I don't want to go home! I want to do something fun!"

"Too bad. You're going home and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Really? There's nothing?" And with that she slipped out from my arms and started trying to run, but mostly tripped over herself while fast walking. I ran quickly after her catching up in an instant and immediately put my arms around her waist from behind, stopping her from falling and 'running' any further. She wiggled and squirmed trying to move out of my arms, but to no avail.

"Clare. Stop."

"I don't want to go home! I want to go kick that blonde bimbo's ass for stealing my Jake!" She continued to struggle against my grip, but as a sob escaped her lips her body went limp and she cried. She turned around and buried her face in my chest. I didn't really know what to do therefore I simply held her and caressed her curls with my hand, it felt really awkward, but I must've done something right because after crying for a long amount of time she stopped and evened out her breathing. Slowly she pulled away from me and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I know I'm pathetic, it's just I - "

"You're not pathetic." I said as I brushed a curl away from her face. "Come on, let's get you home." She agreed, told me her adress and soon enough we were off to where she lived. The car was quiet and only once I stopped the car at her apartment building did I realize that the blue eyed drunk girl was fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, but I didn't know what floor or room she was on and I didn't have her keys.

I shook her shoulder lightly.

"Clare...Clare wake up." She stirred and mumbled, her eyes opening slowly.

"Oh, sorry. Where are we?"

"I brought you home, well to your apartment building, we just need to get you inside." She was still half asleep so I would be surprised if she understood even a bit of what I said.

"Home. Right. Floor 3, number 396." Clare then fell back asleep, I knew it would be useless to wake her again, therefore went through her purse for her keys, I know it's wrong to look through someone's purse but given the circumstances it should be fine, although I couldn't stop the feeling of being a creeper come inside my mind as I moved things around in the bag. When I found them I took them in hand with her purse and got out of my car. I then went to the passenger side, unbuckled Clare's seat belt and picked her up bridal style, and closed the door of my car with my foot. She was insanely drunk and therefore didn't even stir as I brought her up to her room, unlocked her door and gently placed her on her bed. Her apartment was small, but seemed rather cozy and had that home like feeling. As I was leaving I decided it might be a good idea to leave a note in case she was confused as to what happened and why she was at home.

_Clare, _

_Sorry if you're confused as to how you got here, and hopefully you don't have too bad of a hangover. I brought you home after you got too hammered to get yourself home last night. Hopefully you feel better, emotionally speaking, than last night. It was nice seeing you again, I'll drop by the bar another time to see you, I guess. Thanks for the company and I think, friendship...? Anyways, hope you have a good morning, or afternoon, depending on the time you wake up and see this. See you soon._

_Eli_

Yeah that should do. I left the note by her bed and left to go to my house. This girl was definitely not over her boyfriend and me flirting with her is absolutely not a good idea, I ca see her again, yes, but I will not give her the wrong impression, we're going to be friends. That's it, that's all.

I got home and went to bed, my last thought, before falling asleep, being one that consisted of the blue eyed beauty that I held in my arms as she cried over another guy...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So as I said, I have a cold and I therefore hope that this story doesn't seem boring or anything like that, anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I promise to try and I promise to try and maybe update on 'The Girl Next Door', if any of you are reading that... I got the laptop back and I hope that I don't continue with the writers block I had on it, alright...BYE and THANKS AGAIN to you readers and reviewers :) you guys are amazing**


End file.
